The current literature implies that childhood symptoms of hyperkinesis (or minimal brain dysfunction) are predictive of adult maladjustment. Most of the follow-up research in this area has been conducted on specialty clinic populations, located mostly in urban centers. This has produced a skewed sample with regard to most behavioral and clinical measures. Since 1966 we have followed 501 children then in the second grade representing all of the children in a collection of rural and suburban schools. Signs of hyperkinesis in the early years reliably identified a population at risk for maladjustment, both social and academic, in the ninth grade. More extensive analyses have confirmed and amplified these results. These children were graduated from high school this past spring, and the proposed grant is needed to follow this population further. We propose to examine the twelth grade school records of the children in the study and, in the third year of the grant, conduct extensive personal interviews with each person. The interviews would cover the social, occupational, legal, and psychiatric status of our subjects. We then plan to relate the interview data to performance in second, fourth, and fifth grade. These results will enable us to trace the course of the hyperkinetic syndrome and to suggest ways of identifying subjects at risk early in life, thus permitting therapeutic intervention before problems become acute.